Mrs Who
by KattiKit3
Summary: Chapter One: Roses Return. Rose returns to her original dimension after experiencing a very strange pregnancy. Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor Who, otherwise Rose would've never left. Changed to a 1shot until I have more motivation to finish


_**Chapter 1- Rose's Return**_

Rose watched as The Doctors image slowly faded away... without saying he loved her. As soon as The Doctor was completely gone she felt the movement from inside her.

_I should've told him_ she thought to herself. Then she began to cry. Sobs were racking her entire body. Her mother ran across the beach to her and enveloped her in her arms.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Rose said as she hugged her mother back.

"I can't believe he left" Jackie replied.

"He had to, Mum" Rose said still staring at the place she had last seen The Doctor.

"Well if he had any decency at all he would've found a way to stay with you and the baby." Jackie said as she guided Rose back to where Pete and Mickey stood waiting for them "It is his child after all"

"We don't know that for sure." Rose defended the man she loved.

"The child has two heartbeats, Rose, of course it's his"

"I didn't tell him, Mum," Rose said as they stopped in front of the two men.

"What?" they all asked simultaneously.

"He was burning up a sun just to say goodbye to me." Rose explained in a tear heavy voice. "We had two minutes to say goodbye and to do so he was destroying a sun. We closed the portal for the good of the world. To open it again would've gone against everything that we have been fighting for the last few years. I just couldn't do it, even though I know I should have. But how was I supposed to explain it to him? I'm pregnant with his child and we never slept together. Even for his species I'm sure they had to sleep together."

"Then how do you explain getting pregnant, Rosie?" Pete asked his daughter.

"I don't know. There must be some other explanation." Rose said laying her hand on her slightly rounded belly.

"Rose" Mickey said to get her attention "I know you don't want to risk it but there is still the hole at Torchwood. Granted it's small and it may not work but-"

"No" Rose said " That hole is under twenty-four hour guard just to make sure nobody goes into it or comes out of it. I gave those orders in honor of The Doctor. I can't just change my mind now"

"Right. I just thought maybe..." Mickey said.

"I know you were just trying to help" Rose said. She turned and looked again at the place where she saw The Doctor for what would be the last time and said, "Let's go home" and climbed into the jeep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose screamed again in terrified pain and doubled over. "What's happening to me?!" She yelled at the three people who were her family "Is the baby going to be alright?"

"We don't know, Rose." Mickey said near her head "You really should go see a doctor about it. We have no idea what's wrong."

"The only doctor that could tell me anything about this baby is in a different dimension," Rose said as her father wiped the cold sweat off her forehead. "Any doctor here would make me and my baby into lab rats as soon as they found out the baby had more than one hear- aaahhh!" she doubled over again.

"That was thirty-nine" Jackie said. Then, like it had been since the day after the nine-month mark in her pregnancy, after the thirty-ninth pain it stopped and she felt brand new.

"Rosie" Pete said "It's been three months longer than any normal pregnancy should last, and you have these pains everyday. For all we know this child could be killing you. You have to go to him. You have to find out everything you can about this pregnancy."

"I know" Rose said as Mickey and Jackie helped her off the floor of her office at Torchwood. "I've known for awhile now, I've just been too stubborn to do anything... until tonight."

"What? What do you mean?" Jackie said.

"Why do you think I asked you all to meet me at my office at midnight? I'm going through the portal. I'm going to find The Doctor and find out about this baby." Rose said.

"How do you expect to find him? He could be in any time, any place on earth or beyond. It may take you years or more to find him. You might never find him." Mickey said.

"Oh, I'll find him." Rose said smiling to herself " All I have to do is find some extra terrestrial activity and he'll come to me."

"But it could take forever for something alien to happen on earth." Pete said to her.

"No" Rose said, " As soon as I am in the other world at least two alien things will happen."

"Two?" Jackie asked, "One would obviously be the portal opening again but what is the second thing?"

"I've been monitoring this baby for months now. Every time I do a search for something alien I automatically skip the first pop-up because it's always the baby. The Doctor will feel the pull of the mystery and his curiosity will bring him to me, I won't have to look for him at all"

"Genius" Mickey said, "Do you want one of us to come along? So you're not alone when you get there."

"Never," Rose said. Then noticed Mickey's hurt expression "It's not you, Mickey. All I'm saying is one person traveling through the hole will be bad enough; can you imagine if two or more people went through? It could be disastrous"

"Of course" Jackie said "But what happens if you have your pains before you see The Doctor?"

"I'll get through them on my own. I'll be fine, Mum. I'll have to be." Rose assured her mother.

"I know we all aren't saying what we are really worried about but I'm just going to say it." Jackie blurted out right then "What if The Doctor already has a new companion? I don't want to see you get your heart broken all over again."

"Mum." Rose said walking over to her " It's been nine months since he said goodbye to me and I know he loves me. He wouldn't have moved on this fast. I certainly haven't"

"I know but I'm still worried" Jackie said hugging her daughter.

"I know, Mum, but you don't have to be. I chase aliens all day, I think I can handle seeing The Doctor... even if he does have a new companion." Rose said smiling at her mother "Now while I'm gone I need you three to keep an eye on the portal. Make sure I didn't open the door to The Void again. Make sure nobody or nothing comes out of it except me when I come back."

"We'll take turns on watch but your workers might not like it much." Pete said.

"I already left a message on the screen for the morning saying I'll be gone for some time and I'm not sure when I'll be back and that while I'm gone that they should all listen to you three." Rose said "Don't worry about anything it'll all be fine. I'll be fine, the baby will be fine and you'll all be fine, but if I want to go I have to leave now just in case the Torchwood in the other world isn't closed yet this is the time the guards will be changing shifts and nobody will see me. I love you all" Rose said while pulling a yellow button on a chain out of her desk drawer. It was the only one that worked to transport you to another world anymore. She draped it around her neck and pushed the button while she said "Goodbye" and with that she was gone.

Almost instantaneously Rose was back in the world where she had lived for the first twenty-some years of her life... and back in the room where she had last been able to touch The Doctor. She knew she had to hurry because from the looks of it Torchwood was still open in this world and the guards would be coming back soon.

Just when she was about to leave the room she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The TARDIS. He was coming for her already. Then there it was right in front of her in all its glory. She quickly pulled the backpack she had been wearing off her back and held it in front of her stomach so she could have a few minutes to prepare him for her news.

She was about to walk up to the TARDIS when she heard his voice from inside saying "Martha, has the TARDIS transported us somewhere?"

"Yes" a female voice responded. Rose guessed it was Martha.

_He has a new companion already? I thought he loved me though... How could he have moved on already_? Rose thought to herself.

"Well then, where are we?" The Doctor asked his new companion.

"Someplace called... Torchwood? There are amazingly high levels of alienation coming from this place." The new girl sounded confused.

Just then a guard spotted her and the TARDIS standing there. "Hey, you! What are you doing here?!" He yelled at her.

She ran to the TARDIS and the door opened easily for her as it always had before. Apparently the TARDIS recognized her.

The woman inside didn't, however. "Who are you?" she asked.

At the exact same time she heard The Doctors voice saying "Torchwood? Do they ever learn?" she couldn't see him until he popped out of the floor and it was so like him. He had his sonic screwdriver in his hand like usual and he had on his glasses.

They stared at each other for a quiet moment before he climbed up and walked over to her "Rose?" he said then lightly touched her face. Then he caught her up in his arms and was hugging her so tightly she could hardly breathe. "Rose, Rose, my Rose. I've missed you." He kept saying over and over again.

"Rose Tyler?" She heard the new companion say from behind him. Then she remembered they were still in danger.

"Doctor, we have to go there is a guard out there and you know Torchwoods motto..." She said pulling away from him.

"If it's alien it's ours" Rose and The Doctor said simultaneously.

"Let's go, then" The Doctor said smiling at the one and only woman he had ever really loved.

Rose closed the door then rushed to hang on to something so she wouldn't fall all over herself for the Doctor was already firing up the TARDIS for takeoff. She glanced curiously at the new companion who was now standing right next to her holding tightly to one of the pillars next to her. She looked the complete opposite of Rose. Scared and she had a trace of sadness in her eyes when she glanced over at Rose.

"My name is Martha. Martha Jones" She said.

"Rose Tyler" Rose replied reaching over to shake her hand.

They clasped hands and Martha said, "I know who you are... The Doctor talks about you all the time."

_He talks about me all the time?_ Rose thought to herself _But he never even mentioned Sarah Jane._

Then she had nothing else to think about because on top of the rocking of the TARDIS she felt a pain starting.

"Oh no." she muttered under her breath.

Just when she felt the TARDIS land she felt the full impact of the pain and she couldn't help but cry out because of it.

"Rose?" She heard the Doctors frightened voice.

_The Doctor can't be frightened. _She thought to herself but before she could tell him that her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

Her bag fell from her hands and Martha and the Doctor stared at her large stomach.

"Rose" the Doctor, said pointing at her "You're pregnant"

"Very good, Doctor, now if you're done standing there and stating the obvious will you please hel-aaahhh!" she cried out again in pain.

"Well, what's wrong? You look about ready to pop. How far along are you? Are you in labor?" The Doctor asked.

"Not labor" Rose ground out "Just need you to count them"

"Count the pains?" Martha asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes" Rose whispered and then cried out again.

"Well that was three" Martha said.

A few minutes later Martha yelled out "Number thirty-nine"

Rose took a deep breath and said, "Those bloody pains hurt"

"What were they?" Martha asked confused "I mean if you're not in labor and they weren't contractions, what were they?"

"That's why I'm here," Rose said looking at the Doctor "I was hoping you could tell me"

"Why would I know?" The Doctor asked.

"Well because it's your baby" Rose said.

The Doctor looked like he was in shock then he fainted.

"Doctor?" Martha and Rose said at the same time as they both scrambled over to him.

Just as the girls got over to him he sat straight up and turned and looked at Rose and said "What?" with his most confused expression on his face.

"You never mentioned that you two were intimate in your time together" Martha said as she helped Rose up off the floor.

"We weren't." Rose said, "At least I didn't think we ever were."

"Then how did you get pregnant? And how do you know it's his?" Martha asked. She was beginning to feel like Rose was trying to trap the doctor with a baby that wasn't his.

"I don't know how I got pregnant, that's one of the reasons why I'm here. I need to know how that happened. And I'm sure it's the doctors because the baby has more than one heartbeat." Rose said.

"It has-" The Doctor started but was cut off by Martha.

"So it has two heartbeats? Have you ever heard of twins? You look about the size of a woman pregnant with twins would be." Martha half screamed at her.

"How many-" The Doctor started again just to be cut off by Rose this time.

"What would you know about it?" Rose yelled back at her.

"Will you-" The Doctor knew it was futile but he tried again anyways.

"Well I'm in training to be a doctor. Granted I'm not training to be a OB/GYN but every ER doctor knows at least the basics of a pregnancy just in case there is an emergency with a-" Martha was cut off by a high pitched whistle.

Both girls turned to look at the Doctor. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth and said very calmly "Okay, now I'm going to talk and you two are going to be quiet unless I ask you to talk. Is that clear?"

"Fine." Martha said walking a little ways away from them.

"Whatever" Rose said crossing her arms and looking away.

"First things first" The Doctor said, "Rose, how did you get here? We closed the portal between the two worlds."

"Not all the way" Rose admitted, "There was still a slight hole in the veil between the worlds. Only one button works on it and I'm lucky it worked at all."

"Lucky?" The Doctor said incredulously "You shouldn't have gone through at all, Rose! Do you not remember what happened last time? Do you want cyber men and Daleks to come start a war on planet earth again? What if this time they start a war in your world? With Jackie, Pete, Mickey, and your little brother or sister in the other world" Rose waited a minute for the Doctor to put two and two together "Jackie wasn't pregnant."

It wasn't a question but Rose answered anyway "No. It was me all along. I just wanted a way to explain the baby in case you ever came back to my world and saw it. And you don't have to worry about them starting a war in either world. I've got my people on my side and the Torchwood here has the intelligence it needs to send them all back to the void if they come back."

"We'll deal with that later," The Doctor said then looked at her belly "How far along are you?"

"Oh about twelve months" Rose said.

"Impossible" Martha finally spoke from her spot on the other side of the TARDIS. "You can't be twelve months pregnant it's completely impossible"

"No it's not because I am" Rose said to Martha then turned to the Doctor and said "I was three months along when you came to say goodbye to me on the beach."

"Rose" the Doctor, said looking confused "That was nearly two years ago"

"No" Rose said, "It was nine months ago. What-? I guess time must travel differently in our different worlds."

"It must" The Doctor said "So you're twelve months along?" Rose nodded "How many heartbeats does the baby have?"

"I haven't checked since the day you came to see me. I haven't gone to see a doctor since they told me there were two heartbeats so I'm not sure right now but something's even more wrong than it used to be because I used to have only thirteen pains before, and then it was twenty-six, and now it's thirty-nine. Is this baby going to kill me?" Rose said

"Martha" The Doctor called over his shoulder to her "maybe you should get your medical bag?"

"Of course, Doctor, whatever you want" Martha said then jumped down into the floor using the hole the Doctor had climbed out of when Rose came on board.

"So are you renovating or something?" Rose asked nodding towards the place where Martha had disappeared.

"What? Oh! No. The TARDIS is just acting up again and I was trying to fix it and Martha keeps her medical things down there were they are apparently safe, she says." The Doctor laughed.

"Well you do use weird things for your tools " Rose laughed back but it was without real feeling to it.

Just then Martha climbing back out of the hole saved them from any more awkward small talk.

"Do you mind?" Martha asked in a much nicer voice than the one she had been using with Rose before as she pulled out her stethoscope.

"Of course not" Rose said realizing that Martha felt the same way Rose had when she first met Sarah Jane and rolled up her shirt to reveal her stomach to the woman who very well might have taken her place in the Doctors life and heart.

Martha very gently pressed her stethoscope against Rose's belly. Then she got a quizzical look on her face and moved the stethoscope to the other side of Rose's stomach then back to where she had it to begin with. Rose could tell Martha was trying to keep the frightened look off her face.

"Just tell me, Martha, I need to know." Rose said.

"There are six heartbeats. I was expecting two because of the Doctor, or one because of you, or maybe even three because of a combination of the two of you but there are six." Martha said looking between the Doctor and Rose while talking.

The Doctor sunk down to sit on the floor. Rose and Martha sat down next to him on either side of him.

"Doctor?" Rose said gently "What is it?"

Then the Doctor looked at her and there was so much sadness in his eyes that it made Rose's heart break into a thousand pieces.

"It's mine" was all the Doctor said.

"How do you know?" Martha asked then looked at Rose and said, "I didn't mean that meanly"

"I know. It's okay. How _do _you know, Doctor?" Rose said.

"Time Lords are born in... Litters, if you will. Always in three's. And no matter who the mother is, we have two hearts each." The Doctor answered his companions.

"Well I figured as much." Rose said, "Now I have a couple of questions. First how did I get pregnant and second how long does a normal Time Lord pregnancy last?"

"The answer to the first question is simple. Do you remember when we were in New New York and Cassandra took over your body and she kissed me?"

"Yes" Rose answered warily.

"Your body became pregnant through that kiss."

"That was like a year before I left. I've only been pregnant for a year." Rose said while wondering what the look on Martha's face was all about.

"No, you've been pregnant for nearly two years now but a Time Lord pregnancy is different from a normal pregnancy in more ways than one. First the body that will carry the babies has to be purified in a way. Changed." The Doctor said.

"Changed how?" Rose asked wary again.

"It has to become a safe haven for the babies all sicknesses must be erased, all bumps, scrapes, bruises, and scars. Everything must be perfect in order for the babies to start growing." he said laying his face in his hands.

"That didn't happen, though." Rose said.

"Yes, it did, Rose. Just because you didn't notice didn't mean it didn't happen. I mean, think about it, when was the last time you were sick?"

"When I was about a month pregnant with the baby... babies."

"Morning sickness doesn't count, Rose." The Doctor said standing up and helping Rose up, then helping Martha up.

"Okay. Fine. But you never answered my second question." Rose said and she could tell by the look on the Doctors face that he was hoping she wouldn't have remembered. "Doctor?"

"It varies with the mother... well technically it varies with the father." The girls looked at him confused so he elaborated, "It all depends on how much the father is around after the first year. The first year is used for cleansing the mother, as we call it. Then the child starts to grow. If I had been around from the very first you probably would've given birth within a few months. Which means we need to go get you checked out real fast then find a safe place for you to have the babies because they're going to be coming real soon. Now that you're here with me again." The Doctor said. "Martha how about a trip down memory lane?"

"What?" Martha said snapping out of a sort of trance.

"I think we should take Rose to when we first met." The Doctor said but you could tell he wasn't waiting for Martha because he was already getting everything ready to take off.

"Doctor" Martha said, "We met on the moon. We were all running out of air. We were suffocating, and you want to take her and three more sets of lungs there?"

"We probably already did. Everybody lived." The Doctor was about to fire up the TARDIS again already.

"But you don't know that for sure, Doctor, she might not have been there. We could kill more than just other people at the hospital. We could kill Rose" Martha could see that got at him "Or the babies. Or both, because on top of them being there we will be too. That's six extra sets of lungs that could suck up the air that helps me to save your life."

"Nah." he said. "If that were the case we would have started fading as soon as I mentioned it. I'm ninety-five percent sure of it."

Martha looked dumbfounded and was obviously struggling to find words to talk him out of it when Rose said "Ninety-five percent sure? Good enough for me!"

"That's my girl." the Doctor said and went back to getting the TARDIS ready for taking off.

"Ninety-five percent sure is good enough to risk your and your children's lives on?" Martha asked incredulously

"I would take the Doctors ninety-five percent over somebody else's one hundred percent any day. Hell. I'd take his fifty percent even. I trust him with our children's lives and mine. He would never do anything to harm them or me and I know it. He took me to the surface of a black hole once and still didn't let me die. I know in my bones, in my heart that he'll never hurt us." Rose said with her back to the Doctor so she didn't see the look of pure love he gave her before going back to his task.

"Fine" Martha said then walked over to the Doctor "Doctor, am I going to be pregnant?"

"I don't think so... why?" he asked barley even paying attention.

"From when you kissed me in the hospital that day." Martha tried to keep her voice down so that Rose wouldn't hear but Rose did anyway and she felt her heart breaking all over again.

"No" the Doctor said finally paying full attention to Martha "I told you it meant nothing and for a woman to get pregnant the mother and father have to be in love with one another."

"But Cassandra and you weren't in love" Rose said "And still I became pregnant"

"Yes because you were still there in your heart and you were in love with me, and I thought it was you and I'm in love you so the body got pregnant obviously" then the Doctor went back to firing up the TARDIS for their trip.

"Okay but there are two things I have to say to that" Rose said and the Doctor looked up at her "First is, you're in love with me? Not you were in love with me?"

"I'll always love you, Rose," the Doctor said looking at her with so much love in his eyes that Rose's eyes started to tear up. "What's the second thing?"

"I'm still in love with you too" the Doctor was about to walk over to Rose and hug her again when they heard a horrible screeching noise coming from outside the TARDIS.

"Doctor where and when are we?" Martha asked as Rose walked over to the door and looked out.

"Doctor there are dinosaurs outside…" Rose said, "Why are there dinosaurs outside?"

"I must have taken us to the Jurassic era. I'm sorry. How about a trip to the moon instead?" The Doctor asked but before the girls could answer the TARDIS was taking them there.

When they emerged from the TARDIS Martha and the Doctor were extra wary because the Doctor said if they ran into their past selves they could very well go mad. Of course that was more for Martha's benefit than his.

Rose walked out first and looked around then motioned for the Doctor and Martha to come out as well.

"I thought you said the two of you met on the moon" Rose whispered to them as they snuck around a corner "But I don't see how that can be. It's daylight out."

"We must've come back before they moved the hospital to the moon." Martha whispered back.

"Well of course we did." the Doctor said in a normal voice. "A half hour until the rain goes up. Right now Martha and her colleagues are in checking on me so as long as we stear clear of there we should be fine."

"Okay" Rose said. "So where to?"

"First we need to go get an ultrasound of the babies, then we need to find a bed to give birth to them on." the Doctor said.

"Honestly, Doctor, I feel fine" Rose said even though she was starting to feel a little bit of a pain in her back.

"Well I just want to make sure you and my babies are going to be more than fine, okay?" the Doctor said cupping her face in his hands. All Rose could do was nod. The Doctor started leaning towards her and you could tell he was going to kiss her but then he abruptly pulled away and said "uh-oh".

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I'm coming to investigate me," the Doctor said.

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"Past me is feeling now me and wants to know what I am." the Doctor said. "Past Martha just saw him."

"I remember that" Martha said "I just thought you were going to take your tie off for somebody again."

"Huh?" Rose repeated.

"We have to hide." the Doctor said "Well at least you two have to. I can't find out that Rose is pregnant before she comes and I can't find out that Martha is my new companion until I make the decision myself."

"Okay I'll take Rose to the maternity ward, you make sure you don't come after us, and then come meet up with us afterward." Martha said.

Rose and Martha took off down the hall but before they turned Rose caught a glimpse of the past Doctor in a robe walking around the corner and see the present Doctor then she couldn't see either one of them any more.

"Since I don't seem to remember this I'm assuming you're from the future?" the past Doctor asked.

"Yes" the present Doctor answered.

"But I could've sworn I just saw Rose go around that corner..." the past Doctor said. The present Doctor was going to answer but then the past Doctor said "Never mind I'm sure I'll find out later. I'm just going to go back to bed now."

"That's probably best because even though I'd love to stay and chat I am in kind of a hurry, you understand." the present Doctor.

"Of course" the past Doctor said then walked back the way he'd come.

The present Doctor took off the way Rose and Martha had gone and he arrived in the room just as Martha was squirting the lubricant on Rose's stomach.

"How are you?" the Doctor asked Rose as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine" Rose said "but that lubrication gel is cold."

"Sorry" Martha said "but don't worry, that was the worst of it."

Martha then started the ultrasound. You could hear six beating hearts first then you could see three little heads and bodies.

"Oh" Rose said with love in her voice "Look at them."

The Doctor just watched the screen without saying anything but you could see the love that he had for his children in his eyes.

"Ow" Rose said laying her hand against her stomach.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked worried.

"I think her contractions are starting." Martha said "We have to get her to a room fast."

The Doctor and Martha helped Rose up and walked hurriedly down the hall towards an empty room that Martha had already prepared for Rose. Halfway there Rose's water broke and the contractions got much worse.

They finally got to the room and got Rose laid down in the bed.

The Doctor held Rose's hand while Martha checked to see how dilated she was. She had the same look she had on her face that she had when she checked the babies' heartbeats while in the TARDIS.

"What's wrong, Martha?" Rose asked.

"You're already dilated to ten and the babies are coming now." Martha said, "You're going to have to push"

"Okay" the Doctor said "Rose, you can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know. You can do this."

Rose felt like she was pushing forever but then she finally heard a baby crying and Martha said, "It's a girl"

"Oh, Rose, she is so beautiful." the Doctor said. "She has your hair"

"Really?" Rose asked but then she was distracted by a new pressure then she remembered she had two more babies to push out.

"Doctor, can you clean off the first one while I deliver the second one?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Go ahead, Doctor, I'll be fine" Rose said while he hesitated. He went over and took their daughter from Martha and started cleaning her off and wrapping her up.

While he was doing that Rose and Martha were focusing on the second baby and when it came out Martha said "It's a boy"

"Oh, Rose, he looks just like me." the Doctor said.

"That's great" Rose said but was already pushing out the third one.

When it was out Martha said, "It's another girl. Oh, she's beautiful, Rose. She looks just like you and the Doctor."

"Can I hold them?" Rose asked but the Doctor was already carrying them over to her. He laid them down on her lap so she could see them all.

"Oh, they are all beautiful" Rose said looking down at her three children.

"They really are" the Doctor said. He noticed Rose's sleepy expression and said, "Okay, you get some sleep. We'll take care of the babies until you get up."

"We have to name them first. Just because you don't have a name doesn't mean my babies can't." Rose joked.

"Right. I forgot." the Doctor said sitting down next to her on the bed. "What should we name them?"

"Well I want to name the boy Doctor Junior and since you don't have a last name, Tyler. We can call him D.J. for short..." Rose said.

"I like it" Martha said sitting down on the other side of Rose on the bed.

"So do I.," the Doctor said.

"Thank you." Rose said, "Doctor, I want you to name this one." She pointed to the girl on the left.

"Well I was thinking we could name her Rosaline Jacklynn Tyler. Since she looks just like you and Jackie," the Doctor said. "What do you think?" he asked looking at Rose and Martha.

"It's perfect." Rose said.

"It's beautiful." Martha said.

"We can call her Rosa for short," the Doctor said.

"That's pretty, too." Martha said.

"And this one" Rose said pointing to the other girl "I want to name Martha Jone Tyler."

"What?" Martha said, "You can't do that."

"I want to." Rose said, "If it weren't for you they probably wouldn't be here."

"She's right." the Doctor said "and I think it's the perfect name for her."

"Okay. If you want, I guess there is nothing I can say to change your mind, but I'm going to think you're talking to me every time you say her name."

"I thought of that too." Rose said "and I was thinking we could call her Marti for short."

"I like it." the Doctor said.

"Me too." Martha said "It's what my dad used to call me when I was younger."

"So we have Rosa, D.J., and Marti." Rose said and each baby smiled as their name was said. Rose, Martha, and the Doctor laughed and Rose said "I think they like their names too." Then she yawned widely.

"Okay, now you get some sleep" the Doctor said taking Rosa and D.J. from her.

"I agree, you need to rest." Martha said taking little Marti from her.

"Okay." Rose said not having the energy to argue. She was about to fall asleep when the entire hospital started shaking like they were in the middle of an earthquake. She held on to her bed and glanced over at Martha and the Doctor and saw that they were holding themselves in place using the window for support and holding the babies hospital beds in place as well.

"What's going on?" Rose asked when the shaking stopped.

"We're on the moon now," the Doctor told her. "which means, I'm sorry, but you don't have time to rest. We have to leave before the Jadoon find us here and try to execute us and the babies."

"They'll only execute non-humans." Martha said, "So the babies and Rose will be fine. You're the only one we have to worry about... Except that the babies are part Time Lord, too, so they will register as non-human."

"So will Rose" the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"As soon as you got pregnant, you became Time Lord, too." the Doctor said.

"What?!" Rose asked incredulously.

"I'll explain later." the Doctor said "Martha will you go get a wheelchair for Rose? We'll get the babies ready."

"Okay." Martha said rushing out the door and coming back only a few seconds later with a wheelchair.

Rose got into the chair and took Rosa and D.J. in her arms. The Doctor pushed her and Martha carried Marti as they rushed to the TARDIS.

As soon as they were safely inside the TARDIS the Doctor prepared it for takeoff as Martha tied Rose's chair to a beam and put Marti in her arms next to D.J. and Rosa so that she could have her hands free to hang on too. Then they were on their way.

Not too long afterward they landed and the Doctor rushed over to Rose "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little confused." Rose said handing him D.J. and handing Marti to Martha "How am I a Time Lord?"

"Well technically you'd be called a Time Lady-"

"Doctor!" Rose interrupted him "Just tell me."

"Well you became a Time Lady because the babies needed a Time Lady's body to grow in. It's not completely unheard of among the Time Lord's. My own mother started out as a human and was switched to a Time Lady when she became pregnant with me and my brothers." the Doctor said.

"Then why didn't you say anything before? And you said the babies would have two heartbeats whoever the mother was, that it didn't matter how many hearts the mother had." Rose said standing up.

"No all I said was that the babies would have two heartbeats no matter who the mother was and that's because the mother would have two heartbeats as soon as she became pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I knew as soon as you told me the babies were mine that we didn't have enough time to go over all this." the Doctor said.

"So I'm going to regenerate thirteen times? All that Time Lord stuff?" Rose asked.

"Yes." the Doctor answered her.

"Then I can't keep my promise" Rose said.

"What promise?" the Doctor asked.

"I promised to spend the rest of my life with you and now I can't because I'll regenerate more than you can." Rose said.

The Doctor laughed, "Don't worry about it. Another thing happened as soon as you got pregnant by me."

"What?" Rose asked.

"I gained thirteen more regenerations."

"WHAT?!" Rose asked while handing Rosa to Martha.

"It only happens if a Time Lord impregnates a human, and only the first time because after that the human is a Time Lady and Time Lords are like penguins, they mate for life. Are you mad?" the Doctor asked her.

"No... How many regenerations did you have left before the babies?" Rose said.

"Three. Why?"

"So you have sixteen regenerations now?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"So you're still going to out live me."

"Not if we keep you extra safe until I regenerate four times." the Doctor laughed.

"Four? But you only have three more than me." Rose said confused.

"Actually, any minute now you'll start regenerating because of the birth."

"Wha-" Rose started then she passed out.

"What happened to her?" Martha asked setting the babies down and squatting down to check on Rose.

"She's starting to regenerate," the Doctor said. Then kneeled down by her and took up the stethoscope that had been left on the floor when they got out at the hospital, he put it to one side of her chest and listened. That heart was fine. Then he moved it to the other side of her chest and listened again. That heart was even better. Must be the new one he thought to himself.

"Her hearts are fine. She'll wake up again in a couple of days regenerated and fine, but I think we need a place to stay while that happens. Let's go find a hotel," the Doctor said.

The Doctor and Martha left Rose in the TARDIS while they went to find a place to stay. There was a hotel a block away from where the TARDIS landed and they quickly checked in. Martha went up to the room with the babies while the Doctor went to go get the TARDIS and Rose. They were up there before Martha was.

When she walked in the door the Doctor was laying Rose down gently on one of the beds. "I'll sleep here with Rose and you can have that bed. We'll take the drawers out of that dresser and put some towels in it for the babies."

"Okay, but um... Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Martha?" the Doctor said still looking at Rose.

"We need to go to the store and get formula and diapers for the babies."

"I don't know anything about any of that," the Doctor said sitting down next to Rose on the bed.

"I'll go, and I'll take Marti with me to measure for clothes for them."

"You're going to need money," the Doctor said.

"I have a credit card.... will it work? Where and when are we?" Martha asked.

"Your time, London. The credit card will work." the Doctor answered finally looking up from Rose's face.

"Okay, I'll take care of that and you take care of her" she said setting down D.J. and Rosa but still holding on to Marti. "I'll be back soon," she said as she walked out the door.

The Doctor checked on Rosa and D.J. but they were both sleeping so he went to sit down next to Rose again and watched her. "I love you, Rose Tyler," he said. "and when you wake up, I'm going to marry you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose heard the sound of babies crying. And the sound of the Doctor talking in his usual techno-babble. And Martha singing.

Rose opened her eyes and watched as the Doctor explained the sonic screwdriver to Rosa and D.J., who were lying in dresser drawers while Martha walked around singing to Marti. Then Martha walked over to the door that Rose assumed led to the bathroom and walked back out with a bottle in Marti's mouth and handed two more to the Doctor which he put into the other two babies mouths.

It was suddenly much quieter in the hotel room and Rose could hear her hearts beating in her ears. Then it all came back to her. She was a Time Lady and she just regenerated. She was curious to know what she looked like but she didn't feel like she could stand up right now.

She was still looking at her three children and the love of her life when the latter looked up and saw her watching. "Rose" he said jumping up and walking over to her "You're awake."

Martha looked at her and smiled and set Marti down in a drawer next to the other two and walked over to her bedside too. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel fine... better than fine... fantastic even." Rose said and realized that her voice sounded different. "What do I look like?" Rose asked. Instead of answering Martha went over to the table and got a handheld mirror and brought it over to her.

Rose looked into the mirror and saw a woman with a porcelain complexion, elbow length, wavy, chestnut brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes. She didn't even recognize herself but she knew it was her. "Wow" was all she said.

"You're very beautiful." the Doctor said "Although I do prefer you as a blonde. But the best part is that your personality won't change like mine does."

"Well I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a curse." Rose said to the Doctor "How are the babies doing?" she asked Martha.

"They're doing great but I think they miss you." Martha smiled at her. "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course, but I can get up." She stood up and noticed she was still wearing the hospital gown she had put on when they got to the hospital.

"Don't worry about it" the Doctor said "the TARDIS must know that you're a Time Lady now because my closet just generated an awful lot of women's clothing that weren't there before, and some baby clothes but I think that's for the kids." he laughed.

Rose laughed too and said, "Okay but first I want to see my babies." then she walked over to the drawers. She looked down on her children. "Oh, they're more beautiful than I remember." Marti was still sucking on her bottle, D.J. was fully asleep with both arms raised above his head and his mouth hanging open, and as soon as Rosa saw her mother she grinned from ear to ear. As soon as Rosa smiled D.J. woke up and smiled at her and Marti dropped her bottle and smiled at her.

"They have a telepathic connection to one another," the Doctor said from behind her. "They've been taking turns keeping watch for you."

"How do they even know it's me? I don't look anything like me," Rose said.

"You're their mother" the Doctor said, "They know you inside and out, no matter what you look like."

Suddenly they all fell asleep all exactly in the same position that D.J. had been sleeping in when she had first gotten up.

"Okay, can I get some clothes on now?" Rose said turning to the Doctor.

"Yes, of course, you know where the closet is, take whatever you want." the Doctor said pointing to where the TARDIS sat on one side of the room.

When Rose emerged from the TARDIS she was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a black leather knee length trenchcoat on over it. "What do you think?" she asked twirling around for Martha and the Doctor.

"Very Rose" the Doctor said.

"It looks great on you." Martha said. "I'm going to run out and get a bite to eat, do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"Some chips sound really good. I didn't eat any while I was pregnant because every time I tried I got nauseous." Rose said.

"Time Lord babies never do." the Doctor said "but we all change our minds when we get older though."

"I'll be back soon," Martha said walking out the door.

Rose and the Doctor stood there awkwardly for a minute before they rushed towards each other and met in the middle of the room in a hug. The Doctor picked Rose up off the floor and spun her around and they laughed. "I've missed you so much, Rose," the Doctor said setting her back down on the floor.

"I've missed you, too, Doctor." Rose said pulling away from him only far enough so that she could see his face. The Doctor started leaning in to kiss her but then Rose stopped him "I'm not ready to get pregnant again."

"That's only the first pregnancy. All other pregnancy are like normal pregnancy... except the time limit." the Doctor said then he kissed her quickly.

"And that every time I'll have triplets." Rose said looking over to her children.

"I guess I should've clarified." the Doctor said "That's also only for the first pregnancy. Every other one will be one... unless you're pre-disposed to multiple births in your family."

"Well, you didn't tell me a lot of things about my pregnancy." Rose laughed.

"Sorry" the Doctor said. "Rose, I want to marry you." he blurted out.

"What?" Rose asked him.

"I want to marry you." he repeated "We'll have to do so under alias's since your dead and I don't exist, but I do want to marry you."

"I don't even know what my alias would be" Rose said "I'm assuming your still going by John Smith?" the Doctor nodded "So if we're getting married I should pick a name that sounds good with Smith... How about Jane?"

"I like Rose better" the Doctor said smiling.

"Did Martha know about this?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Yes and she's just gone out to set things up for us, Jane." the Doctor said.

Suddenly Rose's smile faded away and she got a sad look in her eyes "I wish mum and dad and Mickey could be here for it, though."

"I know but it's way to risky," the Doctor said.

"I know but a girl can wish can't she?" Rose said.

"Yeah, I understand" the Doctor said taking her into his arms and hugging her again. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Rose asked as he led her into the TARDIS. He left her right inside the door and disappeared into the closet only to re-emerge a few seconds with a box in his hands.

He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring and said "Rose Tyler, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I love you too." she said tears of happiness in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger "Does this mean you're not going to send me back to my world?"

"I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you again." He said.

Just then Martha ran in the door slightly out of breath "I found a minister who will do the ceremony but we have to go now."

"Right, Rose, get dressed. There is a dress hanging up just inside the closet door for you, Martha and I will get the kids ready." the Doctor giving her another quick kiss and walking out of the TARDIS with Martha.

When Rose came out this time she was in a strapless white gown and elbow length gloves, her hair was twisted up into a simple but beautiful style and she had on a veil that covered her face and went down to her waist in the back.

Martha had the girls in her arms and the Doctor was holding D.J. They both turned to look at her with amazed expressions on their faces.

"You look beautiful, Rose," Martha said.

"Thank you, Martha" Rose replied.

"It would've looked better on you if you were a blonde but I do have to agree with Martha, you're beautiful. Let's go." and with that the six of them ran to the church.

In not much time a minister pronounced them man and wife and the Doctor finally gave her a real kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Momma" Rosa yelled as she ran out of the TARDIS.

"Daddy" D.J. yelled at exactly the same time just a step behind her.

"Marta" Marti yelled along with the other two bringing up the rear.

The Doctor, Rose, and Martha where sitting in the grass enjoying the sun since they just defeated an alien species called the Retsub that were bent on destroying all human life when the three four year olds came running out of the TARDIS.

Martha and the Doctor jumped right up but Rose took a little bit longer getting up since she was now a month pregnant but she looked more like seven months but as soon as he was up the Doctor helped her up too.

She was still wearing a black t-shirt, although now it was a maternity shirt, and maternity jeans and her leather trenchcoat. "D.J., Rosa, Marti, what's wrong?" she asked as they each ran into their namesake's arms.

"There's strange people in the TARDIS." D.J. answered for all three of them.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

Just then Mickey Smith, and Jackie and Pete Tyler walked out of the TARDIS.

Mickey was the first one to recognize the Doctor "Doctor," he said barely glancing at the five people standing around him "Has Rose contacted you yet? She left our world four months ago and we haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Mickey?" Rose said "It's so good to see you!" and with that she jumped into his arms.

"Um" Mickey said pulling away from her "do I know you?"

"Oh, right, I forgot" Rose said, "You won't recognize me because I've regenerated. It's me, Rose."

"What?" Jackie asked, "What happened to you? How did you regenerate? Who's this woman?" she pointed at Martha "and who are these children?"

"D.J., Rosa, Marti" Rose said gathering them in front of her "This is your grandmother and grandfather and Uncle Mickey that I've told you about. Mum, Dad, Mickey, this is Doctor Jr., Rosaline Jacklynn, and Martha Jone. And this" she said motioning for Martha to come stand by her "Is Martha Jones."

"What?" Mickey, Pete, and Jackie said together...


End file.
